The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated ‘DrisStrawFortyNine’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered in Hillsborough County, Fla. in December 2009 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘18Q361’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘68N66’ (unpatented). A single plant was selected and asexually propagated via tissue culture and vegetative cuttings in Shasta County, Calif. in 2009.
‘DrisStrawFortyNine’ underwent further testing in Hillsborough County, Fla. from 2009-2014. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.